e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ⅰ
| image = DANCE EARTH PARTY - I CD only.jpg|CD Only DANCE EARTH PARTY - I 2Blu-ray.jpg|CD+2Blu-ray/CD+2DVD | title = Ⅰ'' | original = | type = Studio Album | artist = DANCE EARTH PARTY | released = February 1, 2017 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2013-2016 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 44:11 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Inochi no Rhythm" "PEACE SUNSHINE" "BEAUTIFUL NAME" "DREAMERS' PARADISE" "NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~" | chronotype = Album | previous = | current = | next = }} 'Ⅰ''' (read as One) is the first studio album released by DANCE EARTH PARTY. It was released on February 1, 2017 in three editions: CD+2Blu-ray, CD+2DVD and a CD Only edition. The CD+2DVD and CD+2Blu-ray editions includes a footage of the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2016, held on October 15, 2016. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-86274/B~C, ¥5,940) * CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86275/B~C, ¥7,020) * CD Only (RZCD-86239~40, ¥3,780) Singles from the album Dance Earth Party - Inochi no Rhythm DVD.jpg|"Inochi no Rhythm"|link=Inochi no Rhythm Dance Earth Party - Peace Sunshine CD only.jpg|"PEACE SUNSHINE"|link=PEACE SUNSHINE Dance Earth Party - Beautiful Name DVD.jpg|"BEAUTIFUL NAME"|link=BEAUTIFUL NAME Dance Earth Party - Dreamers' Paradise DVD.jpg|"DREAMERS' PARADISE"|link=DREAMERS' PARADISE Dance Earth Party - NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ DVD.jpg|"NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~"|link=NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ Tracklist CD # Inochi no Rhythm ~Great Journey~ feat. , (イノチノリズム～グレートジャーニー～; Rhythm of Life ~Great Journey~) # Do it! # DREAMERS' PARADISE (Long Version) feat. Mummy-D (RHYMESTER) # BEAUTIFUL NAME feat. The Skatalites + from # Omoi wo Tsutaete (想いを伝えて; That's How You Know) # PEACE SUNSHINE feat. Dream, , # HAPPY BIRTHDAY feat. Dream # PREMIUM TEQUILA feat. # Slow Morning - Dream Shizuka # Yakyoku ~Nocturne~ (夜曲 ～ノクターン～; Nocturne) - Dream Shizuka # HEART OF A LION - DANCE EARTH PARTY × # AZONTO # Life Goes On feat. U-zhaan # NEO ZIPANG MARCH - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. VERBAL (m-flo / PKCZ®) # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ - DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. banvox + DRUM TAO # To The World feat. Afrojack # Pocket feat. Happiness (ポッケ) (Bonus Track) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1: Music Video # Inochi no Rhythm # PEACE SUNSHINE # BEAUTIFUL NAME # BEAUTIFUL NAME feat. from (Sekai Scout Jamboree Live Video) (世界スカウトジャンボリー Live Video) # DREAMERS' PARADISE # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ # To The World feat. Afrojack # Do it! * Document # Inochi no Rhythm (Music Video Document) # PEACE SUNSHINE (Recording Document) # PEACE SUNSHINE (Music Video Document) # BEAUTIFUL NAME (Music Video Making) # DREAMERS' PARADISE (Music Video Making) # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ (Music Video Making) # Do it! (Music Video Document) ; Disc 2 * DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL '16 @MAKUHARI SEASIDE PARK # DREAMERS' PARADISE # Life Goes On # BEAUTIFUL NAME feat. from # Omoi wo Tsutaete # PEACE SUNSHINE feat. Dream, , # Slow Morning - Dream Shizuka # PREMIUM TEQUILA feat. # NEO ZIPANG MARCH feat. VERBAL (m-flo / PKCZ®) # - # HEART OF A LION - DANCE EARTH PARTY × # Inochi no Rhythm ~Great Journey~ feat. , # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ # To The World feat. Afrojack * Document of DANCE EARTH PARTY Featured Members * * * Dream Shizuka All Featured Artists on the Album * * ** ** * * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie ("PEACE SUNSHINE" only) * Happiness * * * * * The Skatalites * Mummy-D (RHYMESTER) * banvox * DRUM TAO * VERBAL (m-flo / PKCZ®) * Afrojack * U-zhaan Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,674 Trivia * "Do it!" was used to promote the album. External Links * Album page * Album announcement *Oricon Profile: CD+2Blu-ray | CD+2DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays